


Hyperfocus

by jackwabbit



Series: Culmets Carols [12]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Culmets - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, very mild smut, with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackwabbit/pseuds/jackwabbit
Summary: Season: Any.Spoilers: None.Summary: Paul is a very focused individual. That has some drawbacks. But it also has its advantages.Note: Written for the random word prompt of “wrong.” I have no idea what happened here. Not sorry.
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Series: Culmets Carols [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042152
Kudos: 18





	Hyperfocus

Most people assumed it was Paul who benefited most from Hugh and Paul’s relationship, but in Hugh’s estimation, they couldn’t be more wrong.

Sure, Paul came off as arrogant and frankly rude to those who didn’t know him.

But in reality, Paul was just very, very focused – whenever something caught his attention, nothing else mattered. Not food. Not sleep. And certainly not social niceties.

So tonight, when Hugh protested that Paul had worked all day and hadn’t had dinner, the growled “shut the fuck up” didn’t faze Hugh at all.

He just spread his legs and thanked his lucky stars.


End file.
